disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ishval/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180722231918
Ok in the context of FullMetal Alchemist for those who are not fans, essentially what Father’s um Bradley’s Master guy what his plot is to create a philosopher’s stone, a philosopher’s stone can only be created with human sacrifices the more humans you sacrifice the more powerful the stone. So his plan is to literally use the entire nation of Amestris as a human sacrifice and in order to do this he needs to make a Giant transmutation circle which is what he does but the thing is it takes a very long time because the thing is that each point of the circle must a place where blood has been spilled and for one this large you need to have a quiet a few blood spill so it’s essentially it’s revealed that the entire nation’s history has simply been a plot by Father to allow for the creation of the transmutation circle like they’re war for independence um... the bloodiest battle their was the first mark the second mark was during another war where they hade a few decades later, the third part of the circle was from another battle or revolution that was put down from another decades later ext. ext. so there’s this episode that’s essentially a violent uprising stage by Father obviously of the Ishvalins I’m sorry if I’m ranting hear but I love Fullmetal Alchemist and I know a lot of people have seen it but I love giving context, um... so essentially in order to create the spots of mass bloodshed for the transmutation circle they stage a revoltin Ishvala and in this scene the head of the Ishvalin church comes to Bradley and begs him to end the war peacefully to which he replied “if you’re God is real would he allow me to do all of this stuff?” and it is definitely one of the reasons why I do not like Bradley ok, I like him as a villain in the sense he’s kinda a bad ass and I like the way his character is portrayed but you know there are characters where you think “oh I like that character because he’s such an interesting character” but you don’t like them because of their morals for example um... Dr. Facilier he’s a mostly fantasy characters I have nothing against him I like him as a character I think he’s fascinating and funny I don’t have anything against him where as another character I feel like I like a bit but I don’t like them do to their morals that would be Bradley um because I’ll be honest um... again I’m going over a bit of a controversy I tend to go a lot of controversy with Satan and Blackheart um... I am a christian I do believe in God and I have nothing against people who don’t believe and if you don’t believe in it that’s your right that’s you’re opinion I’m not going to stop you but then there are the people who say things like “if god was real would he allow such horrible things to happen?” And it kinda bugs me because it’s not that simple and I guess the reason why it bugs me so much is that in high school I was often bullied by this kid who always made fun of me because of my beliefs he basically severely times said that he thought I was less intelligent of a human being because I was religious and I guess it sort of shape like for example um... and this is very controversial not that I’m offended somebody I do apologize I have nothing against Atheists who just you know normal just going around they’re daily life’s not believing that’s fine but then you get people like Richard Dawkins um... for those who don’t know who Richard Dawkins is he’s a biologist from England and he’s an atheist activist, it’s one thing to be an activist but this guy going around saying things like “ anyone who believes in religion is by devout less intelligent of a human being then someone who isn’t ” and he’s very offensive in my opinion in that aspect much like Bradley is in that scene so despite the fact that I don’t like his character because of it